Mo(a)nday
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Masih yakin kalau hari Senin itu menyebalkan? [OneShot of KaiHun/SeKai] Warning Inside!


**" ...meminta tolong padamu—agar menenangkan adikku yang sedang merengek?"**

 **.  
**

 **Title: Mo(a)nday** **  
**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Lee KwangSoo and Lee SungKyung.  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**

 **Genre(s): Humor,** **Romance, Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and the others belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning: _TYPO(S)_ , ****_Typo(s) maybe_ , M _for so_ _me words_ and scene , and etc.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Senin**_

—Satu kata yang cukup membuat sebagian orang berteriak heboh.

—Satu kata yang dapat menciptakan magnet terberat.

—Satu kata yang terdengar seperti kutukan.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa alasan kenapa hari Senin itu begitu menjadi momok bagi orang-orang (umumnya anak sekolahan) di luaran sana. Selain karena hari pertama masuk sekolah usai libur yang terasa sangat singkat, juga menjadi hari dimana kegiatan terberat dimulai. Anak-anak tingkat menengah ke atas maupun menengah pertamalah, yang paling banyak mengeluhkan hari Senin. Mereka mengutarakan jika Senin itu adalah hari dimana guru-guru terantagonis berkumpul, hari dimana tugas menumpuk, dan hari dimana mereka harus pulang kelewat sore akibat adanya upacara bendera. Belum lagi, ada les yang menunggu seusai sekolah rampung. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda berahang tegas ini. Dia juga menggerutukan betapa "jahatnya" hari Senin itu. Bayangkan saja, semenjak tadi pagi dia harus mengalami peristiwa tidak mengenakkan. Mulai dari bangun kesiangan, hingga harus dibangunkan oleh semburan air bekas kumur-kumur kakak laki-laki terbodohnya, KwangSoo _Hyung_. Hingga berlari keliling lapangan 5 kali, lantaran belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru seni rupanya, SungKyung _Seonsaengnim_.

SeHun mengatur napasnya, dia membungkukkan badannya dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangannya mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi dan sekitar lehernya, lantas mendongak ke atas. Hari ini—yang entah kebetulan atau tidak—cuaca begitu terik, dan sialnya dia lupa menyimpan baju olahraganya dalam loker. Matanya melirik ke arah seragam putihnya, kemudian mendengus sebal. Padahal badannya tercetak jelas seperti ini. _Hah,_ tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia tetap harus melepas seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan jaket almamater sekolahnya. Peduli setan dengan teguran guru maupun pekikan anak-anak kurang perhatian, yang penting dia tidak berjalan dengan seragam putih yang memperlihatkan bentuk otot perut dan dada bidangnya. Bisa-bisa dia menjadi viral mendadak. Walaupun sejujurnya SeHun tahu, dalam keadaan biasa pun ia memang cukup banyak dikenal orang.

Setelah mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak di bawah pohon rindang, SeHun lekas berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti laki-laki. Dalam ruang ganti ini, di desain layaknya ruang ganti renang. Dengan loker di dalam, _shower_ 10 bilik, dan kamar mandi. SeHun membuka loker nomor 31 miliknya, lalu mengambil handuk kecil beserta jaket dengan logo sekolahnya. Ia mengusak-usak surai hitamnya, sebelum menanggalkan satu per satu kancing seragamnya. Matanya melirik pada segerombolan pemuda yang baru saja datang. Terlihat dari tempatnya, mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Membuat ruangan itu menjadi ramai seketika. _Ah_ —sepertinya mereka tim basket inti sekolahnya.

 _Tck_! Tipikal kerumunan idola tiap gadis maupun _laki-laki_.

Sebenarnya dirinya dengan tim basket itu tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa. Hanya SeHun yang sedikit tidak terlalu menyukai mereka. _Yah,_ namanya juga idola sekolah. Otomatis mereka terlihat sombong dan membanggakan fisik sempurna yang mereka miliki. Walau mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan sekali pun. Tolong, jangan berpikiran bahwa SeHun iri pada popularitas mereka. _Oh_ Bung, yang benar saja. Meski ia tidak seterkenal mereka di sekolahnya ini, tapi pengikut _Instagram_ nya sudah lebih dari dua ratus ribu. Dia berpikiran sedemikian itu lantaran risih dengan segala perbuatan mereka yang terlihat _sok_ mengundang perhatian. Tidak lebih.

Tapi, sepertinya pemikiran itu hanya hinggap sesaat di otaknya. Karena saat ini SeHun hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Menghentikan segala kegiatannya, termasuk membiarkan jaketnya masih dalam keadaan terbuka. _Eum ...okay,_ Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kinerja otaknya, yang jelas dia merasa jika sekarang ini dirinya tengah terpukau.

Tunggu—terpukau? Pada seorang laki-laki?! Mana mungkin!

Memang, dirinya akui ada beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya memiliki perasaan pada kaum sesamanya. Tapi, SeHun yakin dia normal selama ini. Sebelum, laki-laki berkulit sedikit kecoklatan yang tengah tertawa hangat bersama teman-temannya itu menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Namun, bagaimana bisa orientasinya berpindah secepat itu. Apakah perasaan menyukai _sesamanya_ itu menular? _Well_ , ini tidak baik. Jadi, selama ini ia selalu menolak memiliki pasangan perempuan karena ini? _Ah_ —tidak-tidak!

SeHun kembali mengalihkan padangannya pada pemuda tersebut. Lagi-lagi, orang itu tertawa dengan tangan yang berada di sela-sela rambut basahnya. Otot lengannya yang terlihat mengkilap oleh peluh, dan badannya yang terlihat jelas dari posisinya, membuat SeHun harus menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Lantas, tanpa disengaja mata mereka bertemu. Badannya mematung seketika, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tetapi yang didapatinya justru senyum singkat dari pemuda itu. SeHun hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seolah dirinya boneka yang terpajang di etalase. Apa pemuda itu baru saja tersenyum padanya?

 _Oh_ — _come on, Man_! Ini bukan saatnya untuk ber _fanboy_ ria pada sosok laki-laki itu. Lagipula mereka itu seangkatan. Untuk apa mengidolakannya. Sadarlah, Oh SeHun. Kau jauh lebih baik darinya.

SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, lantas menarik resleting jaketnya agar tertutup sempurna. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti menidurinya?" Suara lantang dari kumpulan itu kembali berhasil menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk kesekian kali. Dasar otak lamban! Kenapa dia labil seperti ini! SeHun mendenguskan napasnya kasar, _ah_ sudahlah. Sudah kepalang tanggung, masa bodoh dengan orientasinya. Lagipula, orang itu tidak sejelek tukang bangunan. Masih berkutat dengan jaketnya—yang sengaja dibuat selambat mungkin, SeHun perlahan mengarahkan matanya ke pada orang-orang itu lagi.

" _Hahaha_ , sayangnya tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia mabok, _Dude_! Ayolah," ucap laki-laki berbibir tebal itu, sembari merangkul kawannya. Entah dirinya sadar atau tidak, hembusan helaan napas lega menguar dari bibir merah muda milik SeHun. Ternyata, dibalik keangkuhan orang-orang di tim itu masih ada pemuda sebaik dia. Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati pria itu kali ini yang menatapnya intens. Bibir _kissable_ nya masih membentuk senyuman yang memabukkan, dan SeHun tidak tahu apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Pasalnya orang itu tersenyum dengan siapa? Sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang berada di arah tujuannya hanya dirinya.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka semua berpisah. Meinggalkan SeHun yang masih terbengong dengan pria seksi itu di dalam ruang ganti ini berdua. _Yeah,_ mengingat masih ada pelajaran yang menunggu. "Hai, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau membutuhkan sesuatu," sahutnya tiba-tiba, lalu berjalan menghampiri SeHun. SeHun yang masih tidak sadar akan situasi yang dirinya hadapi, hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh sebentar, lantas melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, " _Hello, earth to you_." SeHun terkesiap, ia mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Sebelum menarik _zipper_ jaketnya hingga ke atas leher, " _Nothing._ Aku hanya melamun tadi. Maaf jika mengganggumu," jawabnya, kemudian melengos seakan tak peduli pada pria tersebut.

" _Ah_ , baiklah. Mungkin tadi aku memang salah menafsirkan," candanya, sebelum melepas kaos basketnya. _God, dammit!_ Kenapa rasanya wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Sial! Sial! Sial! Padahal badannya sama saja dengan tubuhnya yang berotot ini. _Hell!_ Dia tidak boleh terperangkap oleh tipuan fatamorgana. Lupakan, SeHun—lupakan! Kau masih _straight_ , kau masih menyukai Kendall Jenner, kau masih menyukai pay— _enis_? Otaknya mendadak mengebul. Bola matanya membulat dan terpaku pada gundukan tebal di balik celana pendek milik laki-laki yang bahkan namanya saja belum ia ketahui. _Gawd!_ Kenapa milik orang ini besar sekali? Bagaimana bila itu memasuki lubangnya nanti?

" _Err_... _hey! hey!_ Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Pipi dan hidungmu memerah." Dengan gerakan kaku, SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya berat. Dia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, lalu mencengkram celananya di bagian selangkangan. Ayo, adik kecil. Janganlah terbangun. Itu akan sangat memalukan. SeHun menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, dan berusaha mengindari kontak mata dengan kejantanan yang seolah tengah mengejeknya itu, "T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan aku."

"Kau yakin? Tapi," perkataan itu terputus, dia mendekati SeHun dan meraih sisi pipinya. Membuat SeHun memejamkan matanya seketika. Rasa panas dari tangan besar itu nyaris memaksa bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan desisan. "—Pipimu sangat memerah." _O-oh_ , tidak. Ia mulai menegang. _Fuck_ , padahal biasanya tidak secepat ini. Sehebat inikah dampaknya apabila terangsang dengan seorang laki-laki? Dia harus menghentikannya sekarang juga. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia balik menatap iris itu yang memperhatikannya sedikit khawatir. "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku siap menolongmu," sambutnya seketika, membuat pertahanan SeHun goyah. Haruskah dia meminta pertolongannya?

" _Eum_ ...," alisnya mengerut, seakan tengah menanyakan apakah dia tidak mempunyai nama. Pemuda itu menahan tawanya, ketika menyadari dirinya yang tengah bertelanjang dada, " _Ahh_ —Maafkan aku. Namaku JongIn, Kim JongIn."

"JongIn-ssi," Haruskah? Apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar? SeHun kembali menimang-nimang perkataan setan di dalam pikirannya. Tetapi, dia sangat membutuhkan sentuhan. Tidak, ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Rasa panas ini—rasa yang harus dipuaskan. Bukan sekedar bermain _solo_. _Arghh_! Apa yang harus dia katakan?! Seharus itukah?

 _For God Sake! Aku menyerah._ Persetan dengan harga diri, orientasi, ataupun tetek bengek lainnya. Asalkan nafsunya terpenuhi.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu—agar menenangkan adikku yang sedang merengek?" JongIn mengernyitkan dahinya, dia mengendikkan bahunya tidak mengerti dengan maksud SeHun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjilat bibirnya, lalu mengamit tangan JongIn dan membawanya pada mulutnya. Dia memandang JongIn sayu, dengan seringai kecil. Menyebabkan pemuda di depannya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda belum juga paham. SeHun terkekeh pelan, ia menyapukan bibirnya berulang kali pada jari-jari JongIn. Seolah mengatakan, jika bibir ini akan terasa lebih nikmat berada di dalam kulumanmu. Kemudian, menjilat jari-jari itu pelan. Merasakan satu per satu tekstur kasar yang tertinggal akibat permainan basket yang selama ini digandrunginya. Rasa asin menguar di sekitar lidahnya. Namun, itu tidak menghentikan jilatan SeHun pada jari-jari JongIn. Ia justru semakin gencar menjilat sela-sela tangannya, kuku, bahkan buku jarinya, hingga seluruhnya tertutup oleh salivanya. Sebelum kemudian memasukkan ketiga jari JongIn sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. SeHun memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Lantas kembali mengulum ketiga jari itu sensual, membawanya hingga menyentuh ujung tonsilnya.

Perutnya terasa bergejolak, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Memasukkan kemudian mengeluarkan kembali jari itu berulang kali, yang membuatnya harus rela terbatuk-batuk demi mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang setimpal. Mulutnya menganga lebar, air ludahnya berlelehan jatuh di sekitar bibirnya. SeHun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena matanya sedari tadi terpejam. Hanya saja, dirinya merasakan tempo tangan yang berada di mulutnya semakin cepat dan jumlahnya bertambah banyak. Deru napas berat dan batuk yang tertahan, terdengar semakin keras. SeHun membuka matanya segaris, dan melihat JongIn tengah memandangnya penuh nafsu.

Dia begitu bersemangat mengoyak mulutnya, layaknya membayangkan bila jari itu adalah kejantanannya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan, menambah kesan panas bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. JongIn mendorong tubuh SeHun, sampai menabrak barisan loker. Suara pekikan sakit, tertelan oleh kebrutalan JongIn yang memasukkan keempat jarinya didalam sana dengan kasar. SeHun meraih-raih pergelangan tangan JongIn, matanya memutar ke atas. Menyisakan sedikit hitam di ujungnya. JongIn mengatur napasnya, dia kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulut mengkilap SeHun yang telah menganga lebar.

"Kau yang menginginkannya, jadi jangan harap aku melepaskanmu begitu saja," wajahnya mendekati SeHun, menekan hidungnya pada permukaan leher, seraya menyeretnya perlahan ke arah hidung bangir SeHun. Menyentuhkan hidung keduanya berulangkali secara abstrak, lalu berakhir pada sekitar mulutnya yang basah. JongIn menjilat saliva SeHun, lantas menatap lekat pada iris coklatnya yang terlihat menantang. "Kau adalah milikku, SeHun- _ssi,_ " bisiknya seduktif.

SeHun menggeram kecil, kala dirasakannya tangan JongIn mulai merambat pada pinggangnya. Entah sejak kapan jaket almamaternya terlepas begitu saja, dan tergantikan oleh kulit halusnya yang tidak terbalut apapun. Ia bahkan juga sudah tidak peduli, bagaimana JongIn bisa mengetahui namanya. Fokusnya hanya ada pada sentuhan pemuda itu. Tangan JongIn yang terasa basah serta lengket, menggosok-gosok pingangnya, kemudian berhenti di bagian bokongnya. JongIn menyeringai lebar, dia mengusap-usap pantat SeHun, setelah itu menyusupkan jarinya pada sela celana dalamnya yang bahkan masih mengenakan celana seragamnya.

Lenguhan nikmat mengejutkan SeHun, dia menggigit bibirnya sejenak. Mencoba menetralkan perasaan membuncah di dalam dirinya. Seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih. Jari-jari JongIn, yang masih terbalutkan oleh celana seragamnya mengusap-usap lubang anusnya. Terkadang menggesek jari telunjuknya secara vertikal di sana, tanpa ada niat untuk memasukinya. SeHun mencengkram rambut JongIn, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tak terkira kali ini. Gila, seumur hidupnya bercinta dengan seseorang, tak pernah ada yang se _horny_ ini. JongIn tersenyum miring di balik bahu SeHun, dia menggigit-gigit leher SeHun, sesekali menyesapnya. Menciptakan warna merah keunguan yang membekas di sana.

" _Anghh—"_ desahan itu lolos dari bibir merah bengkaknya, ketika salah satu jari JongIn mencoba memasuki lubangnya. Kedua tangannya refleks mengalung pada leher JongIn, dia membalas tindakan pria itu dengan menggigit pundaknya dalam, sebelum menghisapnya keras. Memaksa JongIn agar segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Bukannya takut, JongIn justru menambahkan dua jarinya supaya ikut andil dalam melebarkan lubang senggamanya. Sebenarnyapun, dia hanya memasukkan sepertiga bagian jarinya saja. Karena celana seragam itu benar-benar mengganggu kegiatannya. Namun, disatu sisi itu akan menambah kesan kasar ketika berada di dalam tubuh SeHun. Contohnya, pemuda jangkung itu menjengit, saat kedua jarinya berputar di dalam sana. Menyentuh hal-hal yang ada di sekitar dalam anusnya, dengan jari yang terbalut kain. Suaranya menyerukan jika itu jauh lebih dari kata nikmat.

Karena dirasanya sudah cukup puas bermain-main dengan SeHun, JongIn melepaskan celana seragam SeHun hingga berada di tungkai kakinya. Lantas, mengangkat salah satu kaki SeHun dan menumpukannya pada pinggangnya. JongIn mengecup kedua mata SeHun, lalu bibirnya sekilas, "Kau siapkah dengan segala konsekuensinya?" Pinggulnya merapat dengan pinggang SeHun. Beruntung celana boksernya hari ini tidak terlalu ketat, sehingga SeHun masih bisa merasakan batang penisnya yang mengacung begitu tegak saat kini. "Sangat siap, Ayahh," jawab SeHun tak kalah menggoda. Pemuda tan itu menyeringai senang, dia mengangkat SeHun sedikit lebih tinggi, lalu menggesekkan kejantanannya pada selakangan SeHun–atau lebih tepatnya, di bawah skrotum SeHun. Ia bisa merasakan, bagaimana skrotum SeHun bergerak seirama dengan ritme pinggulnya yang bergerak maju-mundur, walaupun SeHun masih mengenakan celana dalam. Pemuda cantik itu mendesah hebat, satu tangannya mencengkram rambut JongIn, sedang tangan lainnya mengusap-usap dadanya. Suaranya lenguhannya lolos terus menerus, memenuhi ruang ganti yang sebagian besar terdiri atas keramik itu. Beruntung letaknya berada di dekat lapangan, sehingga tidak terlalu mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

Sahut demi sahutan desahan, layaknya binatang liar di musim kawin semakin mengeras. Menandakan jika SeHun akan segera sampai pada titiknya. JongIn mengambil kesempatan ini dengan mencium SeHun. Dia mengeksplor segala yang ada di dalam mulutnya, mencicipi manis ludahnya, hingga pada akhirnya bertemu lidah dengan milik SeHun. Kedua lidah itu bertarung sengit, seakan berusaha mendapatkan gelar _bottom_ maupun _top_. Sekalipun, dari awalpun mereka tahu siapa pendominasi di sini. " _Angghh_ — _ah_ —" SeHun menyerah, dia membiarkan JongIn mengambil alih segala kontrol tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Perut bagian bawahnya semakin bergolak, mencengkram, kemudian meloloskan berjuta kupu putih yang entah datang dari mana.

Dahinya terkulai pada pundak telanjang JongIn, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya sejenak sembari menutup kedua matanya. Tangan-tangan besar itu mengusap dahinya, membersihkan keringat yang menempel di sana. "SeHun," desisnya pelan di lubang telinganya, "Kau masih berhutang _rimming_ , Sayang."

Sudahlah, mati saja dirinya. Hari Senin ini benar-benar menyebalkan—dan nikmat.

.

.

.

 **.The End** **.**

* * *

Kali ini beneran selesai, jangan paksa saya buat melanjutkan cerita ini karena saya sendiripun tidak kuat. Hahaha.

Ini mungkin jadi cerita terakhir sebelum memasuki puasa. Maaf kalau selama ini saya ada salah ya. Tetap mempostin cerita kok, hanya saja mungkin berbeda. Karena itu puasa.

Selamat menikmati! **Perdana** _ **rated M**_ **buat kalian!**

 _So, mind to review?_

 _Regard,_

 _-_ _ **Arcoffire-Redhair**_ _-_


End file.
